User talk:Jack Hamilton
Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jack Hamilton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cyberweasel89 (Talk) 07:43, 27 March 2009 Your articles First of all, you need to sign your posts with ~~~~ so people can actually know who is leaving them the message. It is common courtesy. I will not reconsider restoring the Kairoseki Devil Fruit, because it goes against principles of Devil Fruit nature. Kairoseki is the natural enemy of Devil Fruit users so for a person to have a Devil Fruit that allows them to transform into such a material is a blatant contradiction of what are complete opposites. As for your Raven G. Zen article, we have standards at this Wiki that must be upheld and I expected someone who had been here long before I showed up to have known that. You don't put in that image box when you're creating a new article, but you just make a blank article instead. Secondly, it lacked any real coherent organization or the info box necessary for a character profile. And you don't throw in random commentary in the article, since it is like a biography of said character and you wouldn't want someone tossing in asinine phrases and one-liners in something about you, would you? I will only restore it if you will adhere to the policy of standards we have here and make these changes immediately. Subrosian 16:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Good work I'm glad to see you're coming into your own and improving significantly, but from now on when you're making new articles, don't leave "External Links" in there and don't leave that empty image box at the bottom like you did with the Black Phoenix Pirates, which I already edited to fix. Also, please use the Info Boxes article to use the correct info boxes for articles from now on. Subrosian 20:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Devil Fruit If you do make a Devil Fruit that has already been made on this Wiki, then you have to put the title of your story in parenthesis with the article or you have to make it like this. http://onepiecefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Mizu_Mizu_no_Mi_-_World_Reversion Also it depends on if you're completely copying someone's original idea. I'll see what you make and decide when I see the article. Subrosian 18:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) News Update It is imperative that you go check out the latest News Update as soon as possible. Subrosian 18:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruits If you're going to make new Devil Fruits, please add them to the Template:Devil Fruits page. Subrosian 20:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Devil Tree I already figured that something similar happened in canon One Piece. A character with a Devil Fruit dies and then the power will resurface later in the form of another Devil Fruit. However, it sounds to me like you're implying that a single Devil Fruit will reproduce into many Devil Fruits, which would mean there would be two people with the same Devil Fruit power. If that is in fact what you're getting at, I'm not entirely sure if I like that kind of idea since you would have people who would go nuts and give every character a Gura Gura no Mi or some other unbeatable Logia-type. You'll need to elaborate on the details of this idea. Subrosian 15:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Well then that's fine if you're going to make it work like that. Go ahead, you have my acceptance. Subrosian 18:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism Just so you know, plagiarism is a very serious offense and one I don't take lightly. I'm glad that you erased the stolen information from your article without incident but saying that your "friend" typed up the information at your request and apparently just copied it from Zaraikou's article doesn't make you seem very innocent in the situation. Now, this is just a warning to never let something like this happen again. You're arguably one of the oldest members on this site who was around when CyberWeasal89 was still Head Admin and you are improving the quality of your articles significantly and helping to keep this place active. So, make sure to keep things like this in check. Subrosian 18:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC)